Whisper
by Crisp-pa
Summary: 'So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do, face away and pretend that I'm not, but I'll be here, 'cause you're all I got.' A brown haired prostitute finds their way into the hearts of many, and not just for sexual lust... but, love.
1. Whisper

Thick, gray -white mist hung over the beaten-down town giving it an eerie haunted look. The Heavens cried in remorse for this pitiful town, pitting it and every fool in it's belittled walls. The town's once great buildings have a destroyed look to them with bricks and cinder blocks lying at their feet and great lengths of ivy and morning glories basking on them, the dusty fires burning in old tin garbage cans gleaming dimly, their lids throw hap-hazardly over the alley, lying upside down with bits and scrapes of jewelry, food, alcoholic drinks, and numerous drugs. A prostitute's paradise.   
  
A black clad whore stood in silhouetted darkness, watching the people dressed in what only could be described as rags warmed their fingerless cotton gloved hands towards the small bonfires made in the bins of trash. With a hefty scoff he looks up at the old town clock, mosses and little vine-like bushes trailing down it's broken glass covering. Squinting he reads the clock's time: Nine o'clock. His client was already 15 minutes late. Shrugging, he pulls out a cigarette and lights it with a flick of his finger.  
  
"Magic sure as hell can come in handy.." Limp sienna hair is quickly brushed away as the owner of such hair leans back against a wall, cancer stick hanging from a up-turned bottom lip. Slowly it burned down, the end barely lit with a nauseas smell to it. Growling from his throat in fury he pulls himself right, the black mini skirt un-ruffling as he stretches his arms high, testing the black fish-net he's wearing over his feminine chest. Tapping the toe of his foot, the black lace up boot going up to his tighs rides down almost to his knees. With a hiss of frustration at 1) not getting laid and 2) the boot itself he pulls it back up bending over seductively as he does so. A lustful growl comes from the alley nearby and he smirks in approval.  
  
"How much..?" A grunt comes from the speaker and his grin widens. He pulls on the hem of the cut long black skirt that overlaps the short one, with a slit all the way up his front, the leather material falls from his hips slightly before he pulls himself back up, chestnut hair going everywhere as he brushes it back into place, behind his ears which the left one has seven bright silver hoops and the right one has four, skinnier than the left's. Black lips part, and pale skin moves to say:  
  
"Free, but you can leave me a tip, if you want. But, only leave it if I please you. Much."  
  
~|:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:|~  
  
Sweat beaded down brown -black tipped locks and meshed black eye-liner with white foundation. He looked like he was crying black tears. Arching his back against the heat driving inside of him so forcefully, he grabs onto the nearest thing, shaggy dark brown hair. Gasping he lets out a howl of pure satisfaction as he faintly hears his 'partner' release inside of him, groaning in respondence with the young brunette's loud yelps and mews. At the age of seventeen he sure as hell knew a lot about pleasing closet perverts and people just wanting to release stress or cheat on someone and numerous other things; he knew what they wanted and what they needed to give him good pay.  
  
"Damn, boy, you're good." the prostitute smiled at him, in fake serenity, before he got up and started to pull on the fish-net stockings and the skirts he wore. After clasping the bet around his waist to hold the skirts up he pulled on his sleeveless black fishnet shirt, the bottom coming right to the edge of his skirts. The silver bell hanging from a tight, thick black choker around his neck ringing with his every delicate move. Before he could throw on the black -gray cotton duster, hands wrapped around his waist, holding him close tightly. Hot breath poured into his ear as the metallic rings on his ears clouded over. Naughty hands traveled up his soft pale legs and up over the fish net hose to reach the soft flesh hidden with a thin black leather.  
  
"Mmm.. Ah.." Soft purring escaped his mouth as his 'partner' ran his rough palms over the flesh in between his legs, thrashing it up and down, carefully applying pressure to areas eliciting moans from the prostitute. Throwing his head back he laid his head against the strong man's should. Such a man that could easily destroy him. Mewing softly he curls his hand in the man's crevice in the other side of his neck, balling it tightly as he feels the pressure building and building down inside of himself.   
  
"Mmm... no. Can't mess up my pretty leather, now, can I?" A dark chuckle echoed in his ear but the pressure reluctantly left his heated member. A quick chaste kiss and a crisp hundred dollar bills finds its way into his jacket pocket. With a grin the whore leaves, blowing a kiss from those half washed away black lips and leaves, carefully closing the rickety door behind himself.  
  
~||:*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*:||~  
  
"Goddamnit. Where the hell are the merchan-.." Carefully the outraged brunette picks up a piece of torn newspaper, reading the article before cussing profoundedly. The lit cigarette rested on his lower lip tempted to fall as he read it again. The words "Kyianri* City is under quarantine. No one is aloud to leave. If you see anyone from this city leaving, please hold them and call 1-800-46-86-4355..." (the last three sets of numbers stands for 'Go-To-Hell'.)  
  
"Son of a bitch! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING." With a lucid curse he throws his cigarette down on the newspaper, the said paper burning to ashes. A sudden, uncharacteristic smirk crosses his face as he sees a caravan on the horizon. Most likely carrying booze and drunk men.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//  
  
Kyianri - Some Japanese word I'm using as a city name. 


	2. Lies

Crisp-pa: Beginning and summary confuse j00 much? Too bad. And, if you CAN'T guess who the fuck the main character is, then, you insolent FOOL!  
  
Takato: HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME, VERMIN!  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: …o.o;;  
  
Takato: …I said it right, didn't I?  
  
Crisp-pa/Chibi Sephiroth/Chibi Cloud: ~:Sighs.:~  
  
Takato: Oh well. ANYWAYS! This first part is done in my point of view. Yay!  
  
Ruki: And, yeah. We don't own Digimon. For, if Crispy did, uhm. Damn. Rukato wouldn't exist an-  
  
Jenrya: THANK GOD!  
  
Ruki: ….Shut up.  
  
Crisp-pa: I just remember this: I screwed up. In the first chapter, I put something about dollar bills, well, I meant 1,000 Yen. Opps. And, by the way: 1,000 yen = 100 dollars in American currency. Thought you'd like to know that.  
  
_*_ -------------------------------------------------------_*_  
  
I stare out in the rain, falling from the sky in long silvery sheets of crystalline water. A drop of water falls on my nose, and another follows suit. I look up, wrinkling my nose as the water runs down off my nose and dies on my dry, chapped lips. A sigh escapes these lips as I gaze mindlessly at the small gutter like thing over the sides of the merchants wagon I'm currently sitting in. Yawning, I unfold my legs out from under me, at first, they're asleep but, after a little bit of pacing they should be fine. Right now, I need something to trounce upon.   
  
…Ah, yes. My legs aren't tingling anymore. Flexing my arms I sit back down, this time, very ungracefully as I spread out my legs and lay sprawled over the soft white cotton pad I was sitting on. Half on my body lies on it while the other half lies on the cold, wooden floor of the wagon. Rolling over I place my elbows on the floor and use the palms of my hands to hold my face up, while I gaze off into the misty plains, watching those silvery sheets fall in parallel lines. Sighing dreamily, I let one hand fall into the mass of precipitation, and watch interested as the water slowly rolls of my hand in little beads. Lifting it up I use it to wipe the perspiration away from my brow.  
  
~The humidity really is sweltering…~  
  
I hear the door open, but, I do nothing about it. I probably look so damn strange, laying here, with my legs spread as they are. Heh. Well, let the person ogle over me. Like I really care.  
  
**|~~~~~~~~~~~~~|**  
  
~It's food, you eat it, see?~  
  
**|~~~~~~~~~~~~~|**  
  
I wake up, probably hours later, hmm.. Never knew I fell asleep, well, that can happen. Blearily I look up, blinking my crimson -brown eyes from the luster light that obscures my visions correction. And, the first thing I make out is a pair of silver -gray eyes watching me with a dark raven -blue colored hair falling in their eyes. As I become more aware, I realize my 'guardian' is a male. Mmm. Yum. He looks edible.   
  
"Konnichiwa!"  
  
"It's fucking afternoon?"  
  
"I've.. I mean.. you- you're a guy! Well, I.. I-I meant that.. at I ha-have your-food.. I couldva swore that.. No no no.."  
  
What? Is this guy paranoid or something? Or is my lustful charm that good? Must be paranoid. Or something. Yeah. He's a freak. Pretty, nonetheless…  
  
"..Whatever. Thanks." He gives me this quick nod, and like that, he's gone. Well, damn. I guess he was nervous about it… No. He must've thought I was some gothic woman and he wanted me. Like I could care. Looking over my plate of… ahem… 'food'. I suddenly think, that, well, I'm not really *that* hungry. Yawning, I stand up, stretching my legs. Yeah. It was damn near time I found a good fuck.  
  
…..Damnit. It sounds like a crack addiction. And, plus, I could use some more Yen. I wasted most of what I had on to get this ride out of that hell. Damn diseases. Sighing I awkwardly I flop back down onto the ..futon? What the fuck? Since went was there a futon in here? Shrugging, I let it go. Someone must have thought it to be nice to give me something decent to sleep on. Yay. I hope they won't mind if it gets a little messy. Hah. A little. C'mon.  
  
Now's the time to contemplate: Who was that guy? Some random person who was a slave? Or, maybe, someone who was also traveling with them? Maybe, another whore just like myself? They were all possibilities, but, the latter seems very unlikely. Yeah. Heaving out another sigh I roll over, on my stomach, wondering why I came to be like this, and since when did I care about others and their lives? Maybe, it was like, I was suppose to know this person…  
  
**|~~~~~~~~~~~~~|**  
  
~Moumentai!~  
  
**|~~~~~~~~~~~~~|**  
  
I'll never understand this sex-induced brain of mine. Hah. It never ceases to surprise me, hmm. I really need to release some stress. Right. Now. I can feel myself getting restless. It's been, what? Seven days? Ah. Fuck. Yeah. That sounds damn good. Hmm. But, alas, this question arises again: Who to trounce?  
  
**|~~~~~~~~~~~~~|**  
  
~We can do it, if we try!~  
  
**|~~~~~~~~~~~~~|**  
  
_*_ -------------------------------------------------------_*_ 


	3. Faint

Crisp-pa: Only… HELLO! I know it is 2 AM but, damn. Only a few reviews? And I MADE them review. Fuck that shit. Gimme reviews!  
  
Takato: …Uhh.. Hello, your most rotten highness?  
  
Raenef: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!  
  
Takato: uhm.. I'LL TROUNCE YOU!  
  
Crisp-pa: Ugh. It's too.. Early for that.  
  
Raenef: Fine… how about after the chapter?  
  
Ruki: Again, Crispy doesn't own Digimon. Thank God. I like Rukato! ^_^  
  
Jenrya Lee: Gah! ~:Dies under a paperclip.:~  
  
Hirokazu: …….Can I have Tako-chan now?  
  
Takato: Ya' know, if I was Miroku, I'd breath life into you, but, I'm not. =^_^=  
  
Crisp-pa: X.x; Good god.  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: ~:Holds up index finger and has half glasses on:~ Note. This chapter will more than likely confuse the hell out of you. Someone will verify what the fuck is going on at the end.   
  
~*§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§*~  
  
Matsuda Takato grinned as he playfully poked Guilmon in the ribs with his index finger. Guilmon, being the innocent Digimon he is, looks up at the sienna haired boy with interest as he continually munches on the batch of day-old bread his partner has brought him to satisfy his hunger with.  
  
"Takatomon, what was that for?" A light giggling sound was the Digimon's response. His Tamer shook his head, stilling giggling as he laid down on his side in the small stone hut that *still* served as Guilmon's home, since his parents wouldn't allow him to stay in their house. Reasons being Guilmon would more than likely eat anything that was smaller than a chair.  
  
"Guilmon, what do you think about Jen?" The red virus(1) Digimon looked at his Tamer, confusement clouding his golden eyes as he regarded his Tamer.  
  
"What do you mean, Takatomon?"   
  
"I mean, what do you think about him?… As.. A uhm.. Doyouthinkhe'dberightforme?" Guilmon blinked. He had no idea what his Tamer meant or what he said.  
  
"…What?"  
  
"I mean that I think I lo-"  
  
"Hey Takato, Guilmon." Speak of the devil, Takato could have jumped five feet in the air. Jenrya Lee had picked a PERFECT time to show up. As the half -Chinese boy walked inside the small hut, he failed to notice how Takato sat upright all of a sudden or the fact that he was blushing a deep shade of crimson. And little did he know that Takato was mentally beating himself with a rake. Terriermon hung off of Jenrya's shoulder, him, being the little imp he was, of course, noticed Takato's strange behavior, and decided to point this out to them all.  
  
"Takato, why are you acting all jumpy? Moumentai!" Takato could have bashed his head into a brick wall multiple times. And would have. If, he wouldn't look so suspicious doing so. Times like this he wished he was Hirokazu and could get away with crazy crap like that.   
  
"Hey Takato!"  
  
"Takatomon?" Takato blinked as Lee waved his hand in Takato's face, trying to grasp his friend's attention.  
  
"Helllloooo?"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"You were, spacing out." Terriermon so uncannily informed. Great. Takato shook his head, light brown hair flaying out everywhere.   
  
"Just thinking, that's all." And that was true, about a certain silver -gray eyed tormenter.   
  
"Well, don't be so obvious about it. I was worried there for a second." Guilmon nodded, as Terriermon found his claws very interesting for the moment. And Takato was praising whatever deities out there. It wasn't his fault that he was very expressive of his emotions. It was probably a family gene or something.  
  
*|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|*  
  
~How much…?~  
  
~Free, but you can leave me a tip, if you want. But, only leave it if I please you. Much.~  
  
*|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|*  
  
He sighed as he rolled around in his bed; he just couldn't get to sleep. It must have been insomnia. Or Jenrya.. /Argh! Why can't I forget about him! JUST FOR A MINUTE! So I can sleep. It'd be nice… perhaps, I should call someone…/ Groaning, I turned my head, reluctantly, towards the digital alarm clock beside my bed, and almost groaned again at the fluorescent green light, two AM. What a lovely time to call someone. /They'd probably smack me… if I called Ruki or 'Kazu. So that was out of the question.. And like I'd call them anyways. Kenta's not the best person to talk to about this kind of thing. Juri, he couldn't stand it./ He knew, from what 'Kazu had told him, she was still nuts about him. And it sucked. Takato sighed. He could probably call Jenrya, but, he'd have to pretend that he liked someone else, and well, what if he goofed? That would be horrible. And, what *would* Jen say about his infatuation?  
  
…Argh.  
  
Life just sucks. That's all there was to it. Maybe, this was all life was. Or not. And, I'm sitting here, on my bed, in my pajamas wondering why I'm even wondering about calling someone. Am I really that desperate to call someone at… 3 o'clock in the morning. Janyuu would probably bite my head off or something.   
  
Gah! I can't Sleep.  
  
……SLEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
………………..SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
Okay, this isn't working.  
  
"Maybe, I should call Lee. Or maybe, I should just go back to bed. Or something." Sighing in defeat I stalk back to bed and practically throw myself into it's mass of blankets and sheets. Hoping to fall into my non-drug-induced sleep.  
  
*|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|*  
  
~Son of a bitch! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!~  
  
*|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|*  
  
(Takato's POV. I think I like first person.)  
  
"Takatomon, what's that?" Ugh. I did NOT need this. I got close to around one hour of sleep.   
  
"It's food, you eat it, see?" A heated sigh of frustration runs out of my lips. This was totally insane. I was tired and cranky. And now, I think, I could go to sleep. If Jenrya didn't decide he wanted to drop by like he always does every school day. Argh. Just what I need, a 98% chance of blurting my guts out and making a fool of myself. Greaaaaat.  
  
"Konnchiwa, Takato."  
  
  
  
*|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|*  
  
~It's fucking afternoon?~  
  
~I've.. I mean.. you- you're a guy! Well, I.. I-I meant that.. at I ha-have your-food.. I couldva swore that.. No no no..~  
  
*|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|*  
  
"Hi.. Jen…" I. Hate. This. It's stupid! And, I'm tired… so sleepy..  
  
"Takato, you should go home. And go to bed. You look like a wreck."  
  
"Mmmhmm. Good idea."  
  
~*§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§*~  
  
Crisp-pa: Okay. That sucked. Sucked ass. MAJOR SUCKAGE! I want to delete it. Now.  
  
(1) Is uhm.. Guilmon a virus Digimon? I'm too lazy to go and look. XD  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: Oh yeah. We're pulling a Dual! Parallel Trouble Universe type thing on you. Mwuahaha. Beware. It'll be real screwy towards the end. And, yeah. We might decide to do something evil to the Tamer Takato. She's already doing evil things to the Whore Takato. Sounds like fun! The next chapter, dealing with Tamer Takato, will, 1) Make less sense 2) Be a buckets full of angst. Yay. When the unthinkable happens to our loveable goggle-head, what the hell do you think he'll do!? I don't know either.  
  
Takato: ..How dare you-  
  
Raenef: Agh! Stop mocking me, vermin!  
  
Crisp-pa: Alright, I know, it doesn't make much sense now, but, neither do I. And, again, you're probably wanting to find out what goth/whore Takato's going to do. Will he get laid!? WILL I WRITE THE SCENE OUT!? Hell no. Trying to stay in the R-rating. Trying. I'll put the whole thing with all the lemon-y/raping… opps. I just spoiled something. XD On adultfanfiction.net One day. I'm done rambling. 


	4. Stuff

Takato: We're doing the story?  
  
Crisp-pa: No!!  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: This is just an author's note and a teaser…  
  
Takato: Oh..  
  
Crisp-pa: Alright! Woohoo! Someone I didn't know reviewed! Yay!~ But, I hate to burst your bubble but I swear to God. I am NOT doing a Rukato fic. I hate the couple. It makes little since.. because you're just pairing pretty boy A (Takato) with cool chick A (Ruki) And, it just doesn't work.  
  
Jenrya Lee: *Claps*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-.Unknown POV.-  
  
I lay here as I watch him tower over me, ready to bellow and my stupidity.. or lust, one or the other, I'm not paying much attention. Yawning I turn my head to the side, watching the trees fly by as the trail scuttles along the dusty old train tracks. 'Wish we could get off this damnable thing..' Jenrya still fussing like a ninny I roll over on my back and catch him behind the kneecaps, pulling him down to the hard, half rotting, floor covered with a moth eaten quilt. I smirk as he sits on top of me and I lean up to kiss him as the train skids to a stop, the brakes squealing.. 


End file.
